On the Road to Johto
by LilLily59
Summary: After bidding farewell to Ash and Brock, May is off to Johto with a new companion? Find out as they travel around Johto, meeting new friends, foes, and a possible romance.


**Hello there! For some reason I got a sudden inspiration to write a Pokemon fanfic. I just adore this pairing. They look so cute together! My fave pairing!**

**This story will follow May's journey throughout Johto. She will meet a lot of _familiar_ people.**

***Please excuse my grammar if you find anything wrong with it. This goes to show you that I don't pay attention to grammar school hahahaha...***

***I will try to update as soon as I can. I have Chapter 2 and 3 in editing. You can hate me all you want if I fail at updating.***

**Ages:**

**May-14 years old **

**Max-9 years old **

**Ash-15 years old**

**Brock-18 years old**

* * *

Bidding farewell to old friends wasn't all that easy. That is what May felt as she board the ferry back to Hoenn with her little brother Max, waving goodbye to Ash and Brock. It felt like a year had passed since she started out her journey with them. The time with them helped her realized her dream of becoming a Pokémon coordinator as well as gaining experience in Pokémon battling. Laughing, crying, and eating together was the most fun she had ever had.

Brock, the young man who always cooks for the group, was the best big brotherly figure she has ever had. She really enjoyed the time when they went shopping for supplies together even though she bought snacks and he bought Pokémon medicine and necessities. If she was ever hungry or sick, Brock will always be there to take care of her.

Ash, the energetic young trainer who aims to be the Pokémon Master, has always looked out for her when she was in a pinch like the time of her first Pokémon Contest in Slateport City. Without his support and encouragement during her ever first performance, she doesn't think she can ever get as far like she did now. He was kind enough to teach her the basics of Pokémon battling and training despite the fact that it might hinder his preparations for his gym battles. May won't admit it, but she does have a slight affection for the Pikachu trainer. At first she thought Ash was a stubborn, hotheaded trainer who refuses to give up during tight squeezes. But after spending a lot of time with him, she saw him in a new light. Ash was a kind and brave person who helps out others in need. She could always rely on him for comfort and reassurance.

As the two important figures faded into the distance, a sudden pang of loneliness pounded in her chest. She won't be able to taste Brock's delicious cooking or hear Ash's triumph shout for winning a gym badge anymore. She felt like all those times they had together disappeared into dust, forever in her memories.

May shook her head, trying to dissipate those depressing thoughts. She was the one who made the decision to travel to Johto alone in order to compete in Pokémon Contests against her rivals so she shouldn't be held back by loneliness now, not when she had already boarded the ship. There's no turning back, this is the beginning of her new journey. Who knows? Maybe she will acquire some new skills by traveling alone. May held back her tears as she faced the golden sunset, determination burning in her sapphire eyes. Right, she will travel to Johto alone, winning many contests, and defeating her rivals one by one until she becomes the top coordinator.

Pumped with the new found determination, May walked back cheerfully to her room that she shares with her little brother. When she arrived, she found that Max was already inside, staring silently at a photo consisting of a group photo of the gang. May can't help but rushing over to her brother's side and giving him consolation. She understands that she was not the only one that misses Ash and Brock but he too, much more than she does.

May placed her hand in comfort on Max's shoulder. "Max, don't worry. They won't be gone forever. We will see them someday and Ash will be waiting for a battle against you."

Max brightened up when he remembered the promised that he made with the Pikachu trainer. "You're right sis. As soon as we get back home, I will ask dad to train me until I am strong enough to take on Ash!"

May giggled at his enthusiasm. "We'll see about that. By the time you become a trainer, Ash has already achieve his dream of becoming a Pokémon master."

"Hey! And here I thought that you were on my side." Max whined disappointingly.

May playfully ruffled his hair. "You silly, of course I'll be cheering you on and Ash too."

Max lightly slapped May's hand away as he fixed his ruffled hair. "Yeah sure, whatever."

May smiled contently, seeing that her little brother returned to his usual self. It won't be as much fun on the trip back home if Max kept that gloomy attitude. Feeling hunger welling down in her stomach, May remembered the boxed lunched that Brock had packed for them in case they got hungry. Maybe eating his cooked meal could help her replace the bits of sad departing memory with the good old times when they were together.

"Hey, Max. How about we have some of Brock's cooking before arriving back at Petalburg City?" May suggested, holding up the neatly packed bento for Max to drool over.

Max grinned brightly. "That sounds like a great idea! I am getting kind of hungry."

"Okay then. Let's dig in!"

* * *

When the two siblings arrived in Petalburg city after the two day sea sailing trip, they immediately headed straight home, hoping to see their parents after a long time away from them.

""Mom, Dad, we're ho-wha?" Instead of seeing their parents greeting them home, May and Max saw them busying packing their clothes and belongings in their suitcases.

"Mom and Dad, what are you two doing? Are we going on a vacation or something?" May asked puzzlingly, her head darting from one suitcase to the next.

May and Max's mom, Caroline, stopped what she was doing and skipped towards her children, hugging them whole heartily with a joyous smile on her face. "May and Max, welcome home! I am sorry that we had not properly greeted you two at the door, but we received a short notice from Professor Birch to come and stay in Littleroot Town for a couple of days."

"For what reason Mom?" Max asked, his cerulean eyes plastered with confusion.

Caroline smiled excitingly at her son. "For a welcoming home party for you two and his son of course!"

"A party? Will there be a lot of food there?" Max asked, hoping that this was not a dream.

Caroline nodded happily. "Of course dear. Now hurry upstairs and go pack your things. We will be leaving about an hour and remember dear, we will be staying at Littleroot Town for a couple of days so be sure to pack plenty of clothes.

Max saluted, his face plastered with seriousness. "Yes ma'am. I'll be done packing in a jiffy."

After Max went upstairs to his room, May said, a hint of confusion in her voice, "I didn't know Professor Birch have a son."

"Oh you don't remember May?"

May turned to the voice of her Dad, Norman, and asked confusingly, "What remember?"

Norman blinked slightly at his daughter's answer before smiling sadly. "I guess you really had forgotten everything that happed six years ago…"

"Huh? Dad, what did you said? I didn't hear your last sentence."

Norman laughed nervously. "Nothing honey! It was just me talking to myself. Now hurry upstairs like your brother and start packing up for our trip to Littleroot Town. We don't want to keep Professor Birch waiting!"

May stared at her father suspiciously for a while before shrugging it off and heading upstairs to her room. '_What does Dad mean when he asked "Do you remember?"? Have I forgotten something important in the past?'_

Shaking away her puzzling thoughts, May muttered quietly, "I should think about this later. Right now I have to focus on packing and the food at the party."

Licking her lips, May started putting away her clothes in her suitcase as her mind wanders to the food section.

* * *

Back in the living room, Norman and Caroline had already finished packing their belongings so now they are resting comfortably on the sofa with concerns hovering over their eyes.

"Norman, do you think it is a good idea for May to go to the Littleroot Town? What happens if May remembers that incident that happened six years ago if she met Professor Birch's son again? How would she react if those memories resurface?" Caroline asked her husband, clutching his shoulders with worry.

"I don't know dear. It may be a good idea for her to learn what happened to Professor Birch's son in the past and maybe not a good idea if she faints after remembering. We will just have to wait and see and hope for the best." Norman replied calmly.

"I hope you're right dear. I just hope you're right."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Please review, follow, and fave if you enjoy it! :)**


End file.
